Five Elements
by morethanemployed
Summary: Something is wrong with Celestia, very wrong. She feels... BAD! When Luna secretly approaches Twilight, the Mane Six learn about the original elements of harmony, and the unfortunate end. Will history repeat its tragedy, or will the magic of friendship prevail. Find out in this story. Want another chapter? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Celestia landed in front of the palace, sighing, "Ow, wow, after thousands of years, the sun is _still _hard to raise."

Luna, here sister, regarded her questioning, "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Snapped the oftentimes benevolent leader.

Luna stared surprised, as did a couple of guards. Celestia blinked, shocked at her own actions, "I... am so sorry."

Luna narrowed her eyes infintismally, "I know you've had a hard day of work, let's get you to bed, dear."

"Of course, sister, you're right, thank you."

They slowly trotted out of view of the guards. When they were alone in the elder's bedroom, Luna spoke up.

"This is not weariness."

Celestia walked around her sister as if ignoring her.

"You can ignore me," Fumed the dark little pony, "But you cannot ignore the situation."

"I am ignoring nothing, Luna," She sounded almost sad saying it, "But I'd hoped..."

"You thought you were above it?"

"No," Said the lighter princess, turning away, "I just wished it would not. I thought, maybe I would escape. There's already been too much suffering..."

Luna shook her head, "That's your pride talking. You need help," Her sister turned from her, "Did you hear me?"

...For several seconds, the white pony stood with her back to her sister.

"Celestia," began Luna, only to be cut off.

"**I AM THE SUN! THE FIRE OF THE SKIES, THE ABSOLUTE RULER OF ALL EQUESTRIA, AND I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE A CHILD!"** A column of flame rose up from her flowing locks. Her eyes glowed bright and her jewelry took on the appearance of armor.

Luna just blinked. Celestia came to herself, "Oh no... Twilight, what if she learns..."

"Sleep sister," Said Luna, "I'll take the day-watch." Luna left the room, terrified over what was happening to her sister, muttering under her breath, "And people say _I'm _the loud one!"

Read and review for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

"Spike, hurry up!" Twilight paused a moment, "How many times have I said that...?"

"Twenty this morning," Her pet grumbled, "But if you want to know my opinion, it's far too often!"

"Yeah- ugh!" Twilight felt herself heating up, like being thrown into the sun. A bright light shone about her.

"Twilight!" Spike forgot his laziness and extended an arm into the shining light, only for it to pass through thin air, "Twilight?!"

The young pony reappeared in the castle, "Wha- how?"

"Worry not, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said, panting, "Are you okay?"

Twilight blinked, "How did you do that?!"

The young princess got a smug look, "I'm Luna, how do you think I did that?"

For the first time, the unicorn got her bearings, "I don't understand, that was like flashing- but those kinds of teleports are only good for short distance- and always within view of the leaving point. How did I get from Ponyville to...? The Canterlot Castle?!"

Luna's smile grew, "I'm a princess. The Moonlight in total darkness. Cold fire. I am far more powerful than any mere unicorn you've read about, young one..."

Twilight shook her head, "Uh, okay. What am I doing here?"

Luna lost her pleasantry, "We have a problem. And you are going to tell Celestia that you're here visiting... uh, just visiting!"

Twilight winced at Luna's yelling, "Really? you don't think that she's going to be a _tad_ suspicious that I am showing up, out of the blue?"

For a second, the princess looked unbelievably frustrated, only stating, "At this point, I do not care what she thinks, as long as she is saved."

And with that, Twilight found herself back in her home, watching a panicked Spike try and talk himself into action.

"What am I gonna do? Who can help me? I know," He brightened up, "I'll go to Rarity! She'll know what to... no," He grew depressed again, "This is no time to be thinking about who you like! Twilight needs help! Someone used magic to... wait..." He paused, blushing, "Rarity is a unicorn... No! Tell Princess Celestia, she'll know what to do!"

"Spike," It was no use, he was on a roll.

"Then again, her friends will need to know..." He giggled nervous, "And... I mean... if some pony needs comforting, say, a snuggle here or there..."

"Spike!"

"I think Twilight would want me to do this!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled, getting her assistant's attention. Startled he turned to her.

"Twilight, you're okay!" He ran up and hugged her front left leg, missing her eye roll.

"Yes, Spike, I'm fine," She managed to drily spit out, "Sorry to break up your plans for romance."

"Oh... that's okay," He waved his arms to the chagrin of the pony.

"Well, good. Pack everything up, and tell the others we're headed out of town."

Spike regarded her nervously, "Are we going to save Eqestria again?!" He whimpered.

Twilight smiled, "Yeah... we're going to save Celestia!"

Spike stood silently.

Twilight sighed wearily, "Fine, I'll tell everyone _but _Rarity. You fill her in, okay?"

"Yippee!"

A.N. Read and review for a chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna regarded her sister as if considering a dangerous beast. Celestia patiently paced the classroom, millennia of experience in education paying off.

"Times up," she declared. The foals all put their pencils down except for one, North Star. He was brilliant, if a little socially awkward, and one of the most honest students Luna had ever heard.

"And that's a zero for North Star."

The boy looked up with terror in his eyes, "What?"

"I told you time was up, and you did not put your pencil down, so you get a zero, it's only fair. Now," Celestia turned to the board, "Your next test will be on the movement of the constellations in regards to their ability to open a free-standing, galactic portal. Who here can tell me what kind of magic manipulates the time-space continuum outside our world? Anypony? Anypony at all?"

North Star was stunned. It was like a bad dream. Luna gently walked up behind him. There, on his page, was a crudely drawn picture with him getting a hug from Celestia, who passionately declared he was the greatest young unicorn of all time, while she, Luna was...

She let out a short growl. She was comically shouting, "A, A, A! A's for everyone! Well done! Well done!"

Taking a patient breath, she levitated his pencil to leave him a note to meet in her office for a make-up test. He practically collapsed in relief.

In the hallway, Luna took a calming breath. This was bad- and getting worse. Celestia punished cheaters, but she always did so in a way that taught them a lesson. This was not fair.

"Twilight where are you?"

Several thuds sounded from down the hall. Rarity, came into the palace wearing her nightgown, screaming her head off as Pinkie Pie, inflated like a balloon, called for more licorice. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was cradling Spike protectively away from Rainbow Dash, while Applejack ran around lassoing every pony in sight.

In the midst of the chaos- the herald announced, "Presenting for your pleasure, Princess Twilight Sparkle the First." After that, he bolted as the young mare fought to get her friends back under control.

Luna watched with sinking hopes. If the future of Equestria depended upon this bunch...

A.N. Another chappie down! Want another? Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight sighed as she slipped a little lower in the spa's bathtub. Her ride over had been... stressful enough.

Pinkie Pie had gone nuts on Monkey Bread, which Fluttershy was crying over because she thought it was made of real monkeys. Anyways, so P.P. had eaten some of it, and had an allergic reaction, but being, well, Pinkie Pie, decided to eat more of it anyways, having an allergic reaction. Spike had gotten into it with Rainbow Dash over who was braver, and Rarity was dodging the young dragon's affections. Really, whose idea was it to have her come to Canterlot?

There was a small noise. Twilight ignored it.

On the way over she had reflected on Luna's words. Why was she being so mysterious? What was going on? And why did Pinkie Pie love monkey bread so much?! Twilight let out another sigh, reflecting on what she knew; Luna sensed a problem, and sought her out. The last time there was trouble in Canterlot... she shuddered.

Another small noise, like feet on linoleum.

Twilight got up and peered around, "Hello?"

Nothing. She lay back down in her warm bath. This afternoon she would have to gather clues. Ask around. Somepony here had to have an idea of what was going on!

Another sound, this one like claws scraping.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She demanded, leaping from her bath. Silence greeted her. She hated those horror movies her brother made her watch where some mare would foolish bathe as some demented wacko slashed her to ribbons, "Hello?!"

She huffed. Fine, if they didn't feel like answering her, she did not have to bother with talking. She dried herself off (feeling like somepony was watching her) and put on her princess outfit. It was only when she went to put on her crown that something went wrong.

It was no big deal, really. Well, not to anypony else but the princess it belonged to. But there was a small, tiny, insignificant crack in the crown.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A.N. And so it continues. Little clues adding up. Who's watching Twilight? Do you want more clues? Or some action first? Maybe a chappie about friendship first...


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you gonna party, or p-p-p-party?!" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Oh, darling, I was just thinking about maybe lying down a bit," Rarity was preening in front of a mirror, ignoring the puddle of drool Spike was emitting.

Applejack whacked the young dragon on the back of the head, "Spike, if you don't shape up, you're going to end up dehydrated!"

He sighed dreamily, "But she sooooo pretty!"

"Lots of ponies are pretty. But not a one of them needs your spit all over 'em! Now, I'll be over in the corner _not _making a fool of myself. If anypony wants to join me, they're welcome."

Rainbow Dash let out a scoff, "Ha! As if you could go ten minutes without saying something weird like 'that boys jumpier than a spoon under a bull frawg!"

Applejack snorted, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm calling you a hick- there's much more to be insulted about than just being stupid!"

Fluttershy was staying out of it.

Then they heard the scream. Whatever frustrations they had about leaving last minute, whatever anger they had towards one another totally vanished once they recognized who it was.

"Twilight!"

The six ran towards the scream. The found her holding onto Flash Sentry for dear life. He said nothing- not to answer their questions, not to calm Twilight, he just stood there silently.

Twilight started breathing again, "Girls, it's okay. I'm okay."

Spike growled angrily, seeking out a foe. When no one was looking, Fluttershy grabbed a gray vase and made her escape.

Rainbow Dash looked over at a shocked Applejack, "Meh, I usually just take home the little soaps and shampoos. But this explains how she has been able to decorate her home regardless of the fact she doesn't have a job."

The rest of the Mane Six stood around waiting for Twilight to calm down. Security colts secured the area, ensuring that no pony was in the vicinity of the princess.

"Area secured!" The colts moved out. Flash waited on the princess for a moment before she dismissed him.

Once the boys had left, Twilight readjusted herself, "Well, that was embarrassing. But something is going on here, and we need to get to the bottom of it! We need to go where all the answers are!"

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously, "Exactly what I was thinking! To the kitchen!"

"-Library!" Twilight looked doubtfully at her friend, "What?"

Pinkie smiled good-naturedly, "Where else am I going to find the answer to 'what will fit in Pinkie's mouth'?"

Applejack frowned, "What won't?" She stuck her hoof in her pink friend's mouth, "But for now, a hoof. What're we goin' to the library for Twi?"

Twilight made a thoughtful face, "To research this crown. I have a feeling that I'm not being told something about the elements of harmony..."

Pinkie Pie popped up in her friend's face, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT PIE DOES NOT HOLD ALL THE SECRETS IN THE UNIVERSE!?"

Rainbow Dash wearily dragged her friend backwards, "Anything else?"

Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment, "I need someone to visit with Princess Celestia," Noticing the look of opportunity on Rarity's face she nodded her ascent, "Rarity and... Rainbow Dash?" The latter shook her head.

"Ain't no way you'll find me at no tea party!"  
"What about Spike-ums?" Rarity then bucked backwards as he started drooling uncontrollably.

"Not unless we need to drown something," Twilight sighed wearily, "Applejack, could you stand some pomp and ceremony for a day?"

"Fry me a lizard for lunch! No way!" She paused, face-hoofing her forehead, "I_ am_ folksy! Nuts!"

Twilight sighed, "Another time perhaps... and Pinkie Pie..." said pony was currently munching on a combination of potpourri and organic shampoo, "Yeah, Rarity, you might be on your own this time."

"Why Twilight," She said, poofing her mane, "What makes you say that? Any girl with good fashion sense won't be alone for long. But why do you want to spy on Celestia?"

Twilight swallowed hard, "Remember Nightmare Moon?" The rest swallowed hard, "Discord?" They shivered, "Chrysallis? Sombra?" By now the rest of the gang was downright terrified. With a steely look, Twilight Sparkle said, "I have a source that claims Celestia is next. And I want to know why."

A.N. Dun dun duuuuuun! Now, here's some clues for you! Also some friendship stuff. R&R for another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Sparkle levitated a book inches from her nose, one of dozens floating in mid-air due to her magicks. Somewhere in the Magical Botany section, Applejack was bored to the point that drool was leaking out of her mouth, meanwhile over by the larger print section, Pinkie Pie was trying to get her eyes to stop spinning from reading too fast.

"It's still hap-p-p-p-pening T-t-t-twilight!" She stuttered out, breaking her friend's concentration.

Sighing, Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash, take a break and help her, will you?" There was no answer except for the babble that came from Pinkie Pie's mouth. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and looked up from her book, expecting her friend to be fast asleep- but instead found her absent, "Oh, great. Like shutting the gate after the pony's out!"

She trotted past Pinkie who was reciting, obliviously, the table of magical compounds in reverse alphabetical order, "Zyzzidium, Zydidium, Zidonyx, Zidoamn..." Twilight scrunched her forehead.

She first went to Fluttershy's room. Standing outside, the young pony heard her friend whispering.

"That wasn't very nice..." Then the Pegasus giggled.

Twilight's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Hmmm..." She burst in the door, "Aha!"

Fluttershy stood stock still in terror. The room was almost bare; a bed, a night-table, a dresser, a rug... Twilight looked for who her friend was talking to, but no one was there.

She glared at Fluttershy who was too frightened to move, "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh..."

"HA!" Fluttershy jumped up, afraid. Her alicorn friend paced around her. Then she noticed something- she had no reflection in the mirror. Standing closer, she looked harder at Fluttershy's reflection. Something was wrong with the eyes...

"Hi!" Twilight jumped back as it spoke.

"What- but... how?" It changed form, "huh?!" The duplicate Fluttershy picked up Twilight and flew her out of the room, down the hall, through a painting- which turned out to be a mirage, and into a secret underground cavern, then she vanished.

Twilight looked around. No one had used the place in decades. But there had been powerful magic done here nonetheless. She illuminated the place with her horn. Gasping, she knocked into an orb on the ground.

"What...?" The looked familiar, "Who are you? What's going on...?!" Twilight stuck her head through the painting, "Everytime I get a clue, it's like another mystery..." She frowned at this, "I better find Rainbow Dash."

A.N. I think some of you by now are beginning to get the picture, but just in case, we're about to see a some actual information next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash felt her face heating up... if anyone ever found out her secret...

"One lump or two?"

"One please."

Luna complied, "You know, Miss Dash, ever since I found out you were a tea connisuer, I often reflected upon inviting you here for tea. Yet now that you are here, I find myself reflecting on why I _didn't_!"

The table laughed politely. Rainbow Dash enviously eyed the silverware. Rarity cleared her throat, "Why yes, I wonder myself why you have never shared your love of tea ceremonies with your friends!"

"Why don't we grab some supplemental linen from inside, Rarity?" Asked R.B.D. politely. The two ponies softly walked inside. When they were out of earshot Rarity turned to her friend with shock.

"What was that?!"

The multi-colored pony snarled out a denial, "I was just pretending to fit in so I don't have to read some egghead books!"

Rarity shook her head, "Oh come on! You're acting isn't that good, darling!"

"Neither is yours, let you still socialize with Blue Blood!"

The white pony let out a scoff of offense, "No!"

Finally, her blue friend relented, "Okay... so, secretly, I like tea parties."

Rarity giggled, "Your a Tony!"

"A what?"

"It's a guy that secretly likes tea stuff! Oh, this is great! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"NO!"

Rarity sighed, "I take it this means you aren't ready to go public? Fine," She sighed, "I haven't seen Celestia slip all day! What are we supposed to be looking for?!" Glancing over, Rarity scoffed, "And don't mumble."

"I said, 'you haven't been paying close attention', Rarity! She used the wrong spoon to stir, and asked prematurely for creamer. She's a princess, has been for a long time. Her patience is not up to par. Something is seriously wrong with her," Dash paused, watching Rarity pick out some linen, "And make sure to bring only one for each person, okay? It's rude not to."

When they returned to the table, they found Twilight in a heated discussion with her mentor, "Now really, it's not a hard question- how many secret rooms are there, Celestia?"

"I think it is time you left, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Her tone left no room for argument. As the alicorn passed her friends, Rainbow Dash and Rarity exchanged a look, the former stating, "Told you."

A.N. The plot thickens. If I get two reviews, I'll give some serious hints in the next chappie.


End file.
